


моё солнце

by kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Ending, Character Death, Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Rival Relationship, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Саске убивает Наруто в Долине Завершения.(no spoilers)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	моё солнце

**Author's Note:**

> аффинаж - моё солнце

Саске насквозь пробивает объятым молниями кулаком грудную клетку, разрывая в клочья мышечные ткани и продробив кости рёбер. Наруто замирает и чувствует, как горячая кровь из разодранного лёгкого заливает собой нос и рот, стекая красными пятнами с подбородка на голые камни. Он открывает рот в недоумении, но за пару мгновений обмякает в чужих руках тряпичной куклой, заваливаясь вперёд и сползая вниз по плечу. Саске вынимает ладонь из кровавой дыры, отчего тело друга теряет последнюю опору и падает на землю. Сразу после его охватывает липкий ужас, перекрывающий кислород и наполняющий внутренности ледяным страхом.

Худшее, что он слышал в своей жизни, это гулкий грохот трупа о камни.

\- Наруто?.. - хрипит Саске в неверии, дрожа всем телом и не в состоянии заставить себя опустить взгляд и посмотреть вниз. Безумная ярость схлынула прочь в тот момент, когда его рука коснулась сердца Наруто, запечатлев на кончиках пальцев последний его стук, а после - разодрав в клочья обезумевшей молнией.

\- Эй, Наруто... - повторяет он чуть громче с лёгким ещё отчаянием, отгоняя накатывающее осознание в надежде, что Наруто отбил его атаку, регенерировал или использовал каге буншин - сделал хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ввести Саске в заблуждение. Сейчас клон на земле исчезнет в дыму и сам он атакует со стороны, ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Саске медленно опускает взгляд, пытаясь усмирить грохочущее сердце под рёбрами и совладать с охватившим его промозглым холодом.

\- Нару-

Он запнулся на полуслове, когда наткнулся на растущую под ногами лужу крови и остывающее посреди неё тело.

_"Я..."_

Слова застряли в горле горьким комом и перекрыли трахею, отчего едкий воздух внутри начал раздирать лёгкие, не имея возможности выйти наружу. Саске хотел было опуститься рядом, но слабо покачнулся на онемевших от долгого боя ватных ногах и неуклюже завалился назад. Он протянул дрожащую руку вперёд, чтобы коснуться уже еле тёплого тела и встряхнуть - вставай, неудачник, ты же никогда не сдаёшься!

_"Я его..."_

Но вместо этого в ужасе отшатнулся от собственной руки, будто она принадлежала кому-то другому: окровавленная до локтя, с виднеющимися под плотной багровой оболочкой тёмными гематомами и ушибами; трясущаяся так, словно чидори не поразило Наруто, а впиталось в ладонь и растворилось в крови, гонимое по венам и поражающее каждую клетку тела на своём пути. Ком в горле сменился подступающей тошнотой, вызванной не столько видом крови, сколько осознание того, кому она принадлежит.

_"Я убил его"_

Саске хрипло выдыхает обжигающий воздух и пытается глотнуть его как можно больше после, тщетно пытаясь унять рвотные позывы. Его всё же выворачивает на землю, но желудок пустой - вместо пищи густая слюна вперемешку с желудочной жёлчью. Сердце бешено стучит в груди обезумевшим гонгом, его гулкое эхо - где-то в висках, сдавливает череп собственной тяжестью и застилает глаза мутной пеленой.

\- Ты идиот! - с надрывом кричит Саске на выдохе, не в состоянии сфокусировать взгляд на обрамлённом светлыми волосами лице. - Если бы ты хотел убить меня, этого бы не произошло! Глупый неудач-

Крик режет горло проглоченными лезвиями, отчего Саске заходится кашлем посреди фразы. Горячие слёзы льются из глаз без остановки, смешиваясь с багровыми пятнами на камнях под ногами. Саске вонзает кулак в землю от злости на самого себя, от слабости, страха, отчаяния. Он поднимает голову, и, вздохнув поглубже, испускает животный крик, вместе с которым по долине стремительно разносится чёрное пламя.

***

\- Ты слишком быстро, Саске.

Саске распахивает абсолютно сухие глаза и натыкается взглядом на Наруто, который стоит перед ним, нахмурившись. В его глазах нет ни злости, ни обиды - только лёгкая тоска вперемешку с сожалением.

\- Я умер?

\- Мы оба.

Саске тупит взгляд и поджимает губы в растерянности - он в первый раз не знает, что сказать. С первой их встречи в академии они только и делали, что дрались и соревновались друг с другом, а в последние несколько месяцев его первостепенной целью было убийство Наруто. Теперь они оба мертвы, и это ощущение сродни полёту с моста - осознание того, что всё могло быть иначе, приходит за мгновение до столкновения с бурлящей водой, которая тут же захлопывает пасть со звучным щелчком и глотает разбитое тело в глубину водорослей и размякшей породы.

\- Наруто, я-

\- Я знаю. Но мы уже ничего не можем сделать, - прервал его Наруто, мягко улыбнувшись. Саске хмурит брови - у него внутри разрастается всепоглощающее чувство вины, сжирая внутренности и наполняя их собственным разъедающим холодом.

\- Пошли, Саске, - произносит Наруто, шагнув ему навстречу. Он протягивает руку и касается его ладони, мягко скользнув вдоль неё ногтем и, переплетая пальцы, сжимает её в своей. - Ты давно не видел маму.

Сердце всколыхнулось где-то внутри, и Саске, не сдержав судорожного вздоха, спрятал лицо в сгибе его шеи, сощурив полные слёз глаза.

***

Какаши напрягается всем телом, пытаясь не разомкнуть руки - ему с трудом удаётся удержать Сакуру, которая бьётся в стальных объятиях и кричит до хрипоты, готовая броситься в чёрное пламя вслед за Саске и Наруто. Какаши злится на себя так, как никогда прежде - он не уберёг сразу двоих учеников, потеряв в своей жизни буквально каждого, ради кого вообще стоило существовать. И если он не справится сейчас, то потеряет ещё и Сакуру.

Долина Завершения тонет в неугасимом огне, охватившем воду, камни и землю, и неизвестно теперь, когда он остановится.


End file.
